1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for cooling an electromagnetic coil for use in an electromagnetic actuator, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cooling structure for such an electromagnetic coil, a plate-like cooling element is attached to an end surface, with respect to the direction of a center axis, of the electromagnetic coil (see Japanese Patent No. 4022181). According to Japanese Patent No. 4022181, an inlet pipe and an outlet pipe for coolant are connected to a cooling element at radially opposite end portions of an electromagnetic coil.